The fight that never fades
by leggo lover 99
Summary: After searching for a new energon deposit, Optimus is knocked out and kidnapped. He gets imprisoned away from his team with only Megatron for company-but when that company is determined to force you to become one with the all spark-life can't get any worse. anything more will give the plot away! READ AND REVIEW! I can't explain without ruining it! Rated T for torture and maybe more
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**Optimus Prime P.O.V**

"What happened?"

"…How we found him…"

"…You fix him?"

"…All spark, this is bad…"

"…To my lab…"

"Quickly!"

Broken fragments of hurried conversation floated around Optimus Prime's head. Every word seemed strange, each sentence uncompleted, yet what was causing this interference between the Autobot and the real world seemed to be the darkness. Everywhere he looked- each direction his head turned, there was nothing but pure blackness, constantly swirling, taking Optimus' body far away from feeling, warping the happenings of the outside world.

"…Metal torch…"

"…But…"

"…Jagged edges…"

What was going on out there?

The only thing the Prime could determine was that his friend Ratchet was there- his voice the main one to hear- therefore- Optimus hoped that he was in the Autobot base, however, there were other voices alongside the Medic, all bringing up a picture of a face, yet there were too blurred to distinguish friend or foe.

Suddenly- there was a flash of a white light, a bolt of pain- then the darkness drew closer, fully enveloping his conscious mind.

* * *

"He's waking up!"

"Thank the all spark!"

The muttering continued, sounding joyous, waking Optimus from the darkness.

He blinked in the bright lights, revealing the base, just as he had hoped.

The earlier darkness had all vanished; pushed away it seemed, by new light.

This was the good news. The bad being the fact that in the darkness, he could feel nothing- no sensations, but now he was in the light, every inch of his metal body was filled with pain.

Wanting to understand what had happened, Optimus shifted a little, but a firm hand pushed him back down.

"Optimus, don't move," Ratchet, "You were… _hurt_… just, wait…"

Opening his eyelids once again, Optimus could see _all _of team prime being ushered briskly out by the medic, andthen Ratchet quietly closed the heavy metal door.

Upon seeing the fully alert prime, Ratchet reached out a slightly shaky hand, letting it rest on Optimus' shoulder- the symbol of their friendship.

"You gave us quite a scare, old friend," his voice seemed to wobble, "Optimus; we thought we had lost you…"

* * *

**WHAT'S HAPPENED?!**

**WHY IS OUR HERO LIKE THIS?**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS! MY 1ST TRANSFORMERS STORY- SO I NEED COMMENTS- NEXT CHAP COMING WITHIN THE WEEK!**


	2. What do human's know?

**Chapter 1**

**24 hours earlier**

"There's a large energon deposit not far from here." Raf called down to Ratchet, who was busy fixing up the ground bridge after another infestation of Scraplets had decided the Autobots would like guests.

"Oh yes," Ratchet mocked, laughing, his head submerged in the underfloor panel, "Of course _humans_ know what an _energon warning_ looks like!"

"But-" Raf tried, but was cut off,

"I know how you humans work!" Ratchet continued, "All think they're so smart- that they're-"

But what humans were, poor Raf never found out, for just before Ratchet could finish his bragging, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee and Optimus all rushed into the room.

"Ratchet- why did you not warn us about the energon deposit while we were outside?" Optimus' booming voice echoed around the confined space- making the medical Autobot jump, missing his head by inches with the side of the hole.

"An _energon _deposit?" Ratchet seemed lost for words- turning to the smug looking Raf, then at the flashing screen, "Oh…" was all he could manage.

"Is the ground bridge ready?" Arcee questioned, giving the bumblebee's partner an odd look.

Shaking his head, Ratchet looked up at the screen.

"It's only half completed, and could scatter your parts to the winds if it is used now," he stated, getting his baring back- making sure that the pleased Raf couldn't jump in, "But it's only ten miles away- so you will just have to use your vehicle mode."

Then he buried his head back in the hole,

"I should be able to get this sorted within the hour- so I should manage to collect you once you have retrieved the energon- but I'm positive with a deposit so large- the Decepticons will be soon after it."

Nodding, Optimus waved a hand to his team-

"Autobots, roll out!" he ordered, before transforming into his long nosed cab state and charged towards the tunnel, a yellow sports car, a blue motor cycle and a green SUV following close behind.

Turning his head back towards Raf, Ratchet glared at him,

"Not a _word_ to the others about that!" the medic growled, "You'll put me out of a job!"

"Who will?" Mikio smiled sweetly, walking back into the room closely followed by Jack, "Is there another bot who is _better_ than you?" the girl teased.

Looking outraged, Ratchet opened his mouth to speak- however was interrupted by Raf,

"I just saw an energon warning before Ratchet did- he's kind of mad about it…" he finished with a smile.

Looking up, Jack grinned at the remaining Autobot,

"You're losing your touch big man!" then, suddenly, he cocked his head at the silence, "Um, Ratchet, where's everyone gone?"

His head buried once again, the voice emerged with a slight echo,

"Why don't you ask Raf?!" if an Autobot could- he sounded slightly cheesed off.

Rolling his wide eyes, Raf jumped down next to Ratchet and tapped the large metal foot-

"Ratchet- I _can't _reach the control panel, even if I wanted to…"

There was a pause, "So… you need me?"

All three of the humans nodded.

"So _I_ can take back control?"

Another group of nods, that was the moment two things happened,

The first was that Ratchet jumped up out of the hole, and instantly started something like a dance of celebration- moving his fists in small circles, shaking his behind, in general- looking stupid- leaving the humans in fits of laughter.

The second thing was slightly more realistic, Optimus' voice boomed through the transmitter, asking for Decepticon reports, of which there was none.

And thus, the day started…

**soooo? adding a little Ratchet there- as come on! he's awesome!**

**the usual- REVIEWS ARE HONORED AS GODS!**


	3. Invisable enemies

**Chapter 2**

About nine miles from the energon deposit, Optimus checked in for another Decepticon report- revealing they were closing in- but five miles away.

"Autobots," the Prime raised his voice over the transmitters, "Prepare to set up defensive positions around the site."

There were different sounds of agreement, then Bulkhead, without any warning, veered off track, electro bolts vibrating around his metal plates.

"Scrap!" Arcee shouted, "Their using cloaking devices!"

"RATCHET!" Optimus raised his voice over the blaster fire as he transformed, "Bulkhead down- repeat, Bulkhead down. We are under attack from cloaked enemies, await further reports."

He raised his own blaster and swung round- searching for assailants to fire upon- yet these strange attackers hid themselves extremely well- no credit to the Decepticons themselves- just to the cloaking devices each of them were supporting.

Arcee rushed over to cover Bulkhead, raising her blasters and circling the unmoving Autobot; trying to cover from all angles, while Bumblebee and Optimus himself stood back to back, their keen eyes searching for any blurring of the air or vapour trails to indicate where the enemies were waiting.

Nothing.

Silence.

Stillness.

Ratchet's voice crackled over the com link, jolting Optimus from his concentration.

"Optimus- how's Bulkhead- is he responding? What's happening to the rest of you? I'm losing your signals- the enemy must… have-" then without warning, the link faded to static- hiding the medic's voice.

Cocking his head, Bumblebee turned to Optimus over his shoulder, asking if he had heard what Ratchet had said.

Optimus nodded gravely.

"Not only do our attackers have means to turn invisible- they have blocked our signals." Optimus reported to his scout, "It will be near impossible to attack…"

Letting the hopeless comment hang in the air, the prime glanced around, a plan forming.

Without warning anyone- Optimus fired about 20 degrees from where the original bolt had appeared from, sending up a cloud of dust and- just as Optimus had planned- the nearby Decepticon- who- believing the bolt was aimed for them and that the prime could see them- had fired back, revealing their position.

"Autobots!" Optimus raised his voice, "Fire!"

And fire they did, shooting around the area the bolt had appeared from- there was an explosion, and a large dent pushed dust away, revealing where the enemy had landed.

"One down-" Arcee muttered through the com, "Unknown amount to go…"

The other Decepticons- if there were indeed more- had grown wise to the tactic now, so were keeping quiet, their guns not powered up.

"No, Bumblebee-" Optimus answered what his scout was asking, "This is not hopeless…" but even as the words came out from under his lower face mask, the Prime knew the yellow Autobot was correct. There was no logical way to attack, they couldn't contact Ratchet at the base to look for heat signatures, not to mention the fact that their opponents were too well covered with gadgets to get a fix on them from his current position.

This could be one fight the prime feared they would lose…

**here it is... so how is it? How will they cope?!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LL99 OUT**


	4. Oh scrap

**Chapter 3**

"Optimus! Optimus, do you read? Optimus?!"

Cursing under his breath, Ratchet stared up at his blank monitors, troubled thoughts rushing through his head.

He had no way of knowing what was going on in the area- only had the knowledge that the attackers were cloaked, most probably using scramblers, but what troubled him was the report about Bulkhead. Looking at his wrist monitor, which- thankfully- was separate from the com links, meaning that the vitals still showed- however, Bulkhead's had dropped considerably lower than an average wound would.

Whatever had happened was serious.

Suddenly, there was a beep on the monitor- one similar to the noise the monitors had made earlier when Bulkhead's vitals dropped.

"No…" The medic whispered, not believing what he saw.

Optimus' vitals had dropped_lower_ than Bulkheads- this was getting worse by the second.

Turning, Ratchet shouted across the vast hall,

"Raf! Set up a ground bridge- I'm going in." His voice hid the mad panic lying beneath, but the serious tone brought Raf rushing towards his laptop, closely followed by the other two.

Grasping the handle of his medical kit, Ratchet moved towards the ground bridge, waiting for it to spark to life.

Then, as the brilliant blue flared up, the doctor heard a small feminine gasp. Mikio.

"Ratchet?" Her voice was quiet, scared, "What's happened to them?"

Then Jack's voice cut in,

"Arcee…"

Spinning in surprise- Ratchet saw the female Autobot's vitals follow Bulkhead's and Optimus'.

With only a, "By the all spark," Ratchet transformed and sped down the bridge, hoping that he could make it in time.

There was another small gasp from the control panel as a final beep reached the wrist monitor which was placed in the centre of the dashboard inside the medical vehicle.

Ratchet didn't need to look to know that their final Autobot had fallen.

"Hold on … Just a little longer…" he muttered under his breath. Then Ratchet burst from the ground bridge, entering the chaos of the battle scene….

"Oh scrap…" was all he could manage.

**Sorry it's only short, but REVIEW ALL THE SAME!**

**WHAT'S MADE OUR RATCHET SAY THE SCRAP WORD? WHAT HAS HE FOUND?**


	5. Why is Ratchet right?

**Chapter 4**

**Arcee P.O.V**

Slowly, I opened my weary optics, and to my surprise, I came face to face with Ratchet.

Then, without any warning, pain kicked in- not overpowering, yet bad enough for me to let out a groan. Great, I cursed silently, I had been injured.

"Don't move Arcee," The doc ordered, running his scanner down my chest, "You were all hurt pretty bad…"

Unfortunately, I knew Ratchet too well now, his optics were slightly unfocused, clear signs of worry and grief. Something had gone wrong- _very_ wrong.

"Ratchet," I pulled myself up, ignoring his protests, "What else happened?"

He just looked at me, his mouth moving slightly, yet no words came out. He shook his head dolefully then straightened, waving a hand around the medical bay.

"Just look Arcee- you can see for yourself…"

Then with a sharp throb of my head, I could recall what had happened, how Bulkhead had fallen, then Optimus and then I remembered being taken by the darkness. I clutched my head for a moment longer, allowing the tidal wave of pain to pass, pretending not to see Ratchet's concerned glance.

Once my head had cleared, I looked up.

"No…"

Ratchet nodded, appearing helpless,

"I have no idea how it happened… When I bridged in, this was what I found…" he sighed, "You have only suffered a mild concussion- just rest for you until you fully recover, the same with Bumblebee, but Bulkhead and Optimus…" he let the sentence finish itself.

I looked at the mess surrounding me.

On a table next to me was Bumblebee, a large blackened stain of an explosion rested upon his chest plates- one which I could see on my own. Blaster marks- strong ones.

Bulkhead, on the other hand, lay on another table, life support tubes attached to his oversized front, his vitals steady. For now.

But twisting around, I couldn't see anyone else except for the humans, Raf sat next to Bumblebee, Mikio resting against Bulkhead's side and Jack…

"Hey there." He looked up at me- concern in his eyes.

"Hey yourself."

He smiled and I felt on rise on my own face- but within seconds, it had faded once more.

"Ratchet- is Optimus…" I couldn't bear to say those dreaded words: _with the all spark_…

Shaking his head, the medic stared at his wrist monitor, then held it out for me to see.

There was no readings at all, not even the faintest sign of life.

I just continued to look at it flabbergasted, then I realised that Optimus wasn't even in the room. If he had indeed passed, Ratchet would have left his body in sight as a sign of respect, but he wasn't there.

"Where-" I was about to ask, but the medic cut across me,

"I don't know- I'm hoping Bumblebee will know, for he was the last to see him…"

He fell into silence once more. The pain and concern showing clearly on his face.

"Will find him Ratchet," I vowed, touching his arm, "They've probably…" I faltered, not wanting to say the dreaded words of why Megatron had captured Optimus and not killed him on site.

_To see us suffer without him…_

Ratchet nodded stiffly, then turned towards Bumblebee, checking his monitor. There was a cough then he spoke, voice hoarse,

"You need rest Arcee, don't push yourself, you need to take it easy..."

I stared open mouthed at the medic, ignoring Jack trying to speak to me.

"Ratchet, why should _I rest_ when Optimus is stuck goodness knows where! We need to find him-" but then I stopped, and clenched my chest plate in agony, the blast had caused some damage.

"Arcee!"

At Jack's tone, Ratchet spun round and pushed me back down,

"Please Arcee-" I could see the pain once more in his optics, "Rest. Raf is working on tracking Optimus' signal-" was there a touch of, _fondness_, at the mention of the human's name? "The best help you can be," he continued, "is ready when we find Optimus."

Grudgingly, I lowered myself back down, closing my optics.

Why was Ratchet right?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**THANKS TO Bluefeather4299 FOR BING THE ONLY REVEIW! THIS STORY IS NOW DEDICATEDTO HER! (;**

**Thanks for your support!**


	6. Mine will be the only face

**Chapter 5**

**Optimus prime P.O.V**

Thunk, thunk, thunk.

Wearily, the prime opened his optics, dank light filtering in slowly, followed by a broad figure of silver.

Automatically, Optimus' head snapped upwards at the appearance of his foe, but it sank back down without warning for some reason unknown to the Prime.

There was a harsh laugh.

"Ah, Optimus, what a, _pleasure_, it is to finally have you upon my ship by my own terms." The Decepticon's face peered down at his own, the cold purple eyes meeting the blue, "If you are wondering why you can't move- I've laced my Pulser ray with a small mix of dark energon, letting me have enough control over your body to temporally paralyse you."

Optimus just looked in shock. That was a huge step forward in Decepticon technology, a dangerous weapon. Bulkhead had been hit by the same weapon, therefore, he must be in a similar state.

Silently, Optimus hoped that Ratchet had thought to run a blood analysis.

His attention snapped back to Megatron.

"What do you want with me, Megatron?" the prime found he still had the use of his voice.

Pointed teeth appeared in a flash.

"Oh Orion," Optimus flinched at his old name- the one which had imprisoned his away from his true allies, "You still don't realise it do you?" the dark lord seemed disappointed. "Our prophecy still has not been fulfilled- both you and I still stand…" a cruel smile grew, "But for no longer. Knockout!"

Megatron raised his voice, and hurriedly, the red Decepticon entered the room, pushing a metal trolley covered in various devices to imply pain.

"Can you believe these bots!" the medic cursed, as the trolley pulled up alongside his leader, "Not one would donate a weapon to use against the leader of the Autobots! I mean- they all only care for themselves-"

"Thank you, Knockout-" Megatron snapped, then after inspecting the instruments before him, he looked back at Knockout with a cunning gleam in his eye, "Knockout- do you still have your own circular saw?"

The prime knew what was coming, yet Knockout was too occupied with checking for any scratches on his paintwork to see the evil glance from his master.

The medic grinned,

"Of course I do-" and to prove his point, his saw came out, freshly polished by the looks of it, "All ready to cut someone up- hey! What are you doing! Mind my paint job!" The cocky aura vanished, replaced by panic, as Megatron's huge claws came down over the blade, jerking it sideways, snapping it clean off.

The dark lord turned back to Optimus, ignoring the curses from the wounded Knockout, who was clutching his stump of his arm, trying to stop the seeping energon flow- yet failing miserably.

"Now Orion," Megatron hissed, holding the saw up so it caught the light, flashing a warning, "Where were we?"

Glaring at his foe, Optimus continued to test his fingers, attempting to find a way to escape his prison.

Megaton cocked his head slightly, as if listening to something- then his beady eyes flew down to the prime's hand.

"Oh Optimus- I expected more…" the Decepticon brought down the saw hard, directly into the metal plating of Optimus' arm, spaying both sparks and energon, "I can feel your every movement!" He growled, pulling the saw back, savouring the grunts of pain from the Autobot leader, "And _I _control every part of you now!" The maniac laughed harshly, staring intrigued at the dripping energon for a moment, before ramming the weapon back into Optimus' paralysed form, this time into the other arm.

"You feel that?" he spat, "You feel how it is to be helpless while someone else pokes around inside of you? Well now you understand how it was to have your pathetic scout delve inside _my_ mind!"

Roaring now- the dark lord didn't notice the wounded Knockout crawl out of range of his master's wrath, scuttling along the floor leaking a trail of deep energon.

Yet despite not drawing a cry from his enemy, Megatron relished the way that Optimus was flinching with the limited face movement the dark energon allowed, as well as how he was groaning lightly, his optics fading slightly as his energon levels were rapidly lowered.

"_Megatron…_" Optimus moaned, almost pleadingly, earning another stab of the saw into his chest.

"This is your fate," Megatron hissed as Knockout disappeared around the corner, "From now until the moment your spark leaves your broken husk- mine will be the only face you will see…"

Hearing a fading laugh, as he used all his strength to halt crying out in pain, Optimus felt his optics close, finally bringing darkness and peace…

**AS USUAL- READ AND REVIEW GUYS- REVIEWS ARE WORSHIPED!**


	7. Rafael, you are a genius!

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT- MY COMPUTER GOT ATTACKED AND HAS BEEN OFF TO THE REPAIR PLACE FOR A WHILE... BUT IT'S BACK NOW! **

**READ AND REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**Chapter 6**

**Ratchet P.O.V**

Tapping on the vitals' monitor, the old field medic was busy inspecting the results of several tests.

Cursing mentally, Ratchet tried to work out where his calculations had gone wrong, for something didn't seem to quite add up.

"Hey, Ratchet?"

Huffing to himself, the medic attempted to ignore the inquisitive human, but that was near impossible when that human was tapping on your toe repetitively.

"Rafael, can't you see that I'm in the middle of something!" the grumpy Autobot snapped, waving his wrist monitor in the still unconscious Bulkhead's direction.

The human had his so called 'laptop' resting upon the crook of his arm, and from his height, Ratchet could only see a mix of blurred equations.

"Ratchet- I've found the hitch which may be causing Bulkhead to still be…" Rafael faltered, not knowing what to say.

Rolling his optics, the medic knelt down before the human, wondering if he had actually managed to understand Cybertronian biology, but as the tiny screen came into focus- Ratchet could only gasp in surprise.

"By the all spark…" he whispered hoarsely, staring unbelieving at the data in front of him, "Rafael, how did you think to test this?"

Confused at the Autobot's reaction, Raf pushed his glasses up his nose before speaking,

"Well… when I saw that Bulkhead's brain activity was around normal- I wondered if stasis was the correct assumption- yet why wouldn't it be?" he was getting into his stride now, "Your scans show that there are no physical injuries- therefore he couldn't be paralysed- yet the brain activity shows that Bulkhead should be fine." Taking a breath, Rafael continued, "So I analysed the energon sample you took before, and broke up the genetic structure of it- and I realised that the imprint it had was matching to dark energon…"

Clicking the minuscule key pad, a new image of data cropped up on the screen, widening the old medic's optics even more than they were already.

"Rafael, you are a genius!" the red and white Autobot shook his head despite the excitement in his voice, knowing full well that the results of Bulkhead's condition would be complex to reverse, "Download the data to the monitors," Ratchet commanded, standing upright, desperate to start the difficult procedure ahead of him, "and alert the team, I will need to explain this discovery to them."

Nodding, the small boy pulled a thin cord out of his rucksack, attaching on end to his laptop, then inserting the other into the bulky generator beside him.

"Commencing upload." Raf reported, setting the device on the side, before hurrying over to the communications panel.

"Guys," the boy opened up every com link in the team, including those to Jack and Mikio's cell phones, "We have new intel on Bulkhead- come back to the base- quickly!"

This statement was followed by various reactions, including a sound from Mikio that sounded vaguely like sobbing, which was possible, taking how upset she had been into consideration.

"Copy that Raf," came Arcee's voice, "ETA four minutes, this had better work…"

**Four minutes later**

As the last Autobot- Bumblebee- rolled into the base, Ratchet brought up Raf's findings onto the large monitor.

"Thanks to Rafael's extensive research, we have reason to believe that we now know what the matter with Bulkhead is," Ratchet started his classic strolling up and down the base as he explained, "According to Bulkhead's brain activity, he should be up on his feet, ready for combat, however- as we can all see, he isn't." every head turned to the still Autobot. Sighing, the medic continued, "Rafael analysed Bulkhead's scans to reveal that there are no physical injuries present, therefore, there had to be another cause for these non-responsive signs. Rafael looked into Bulkhead's energon samples, and traced a foreign matter- and this," the medic raised an arm, "Is the problem."

The screen zoomed in on the energon sample, revealing a purple patch and the team all gasped.

"Dark energon…" Jack muttered and Ratchet nodded,

"Yes, what we can see here is a source of dark energon. Megatron must have laced his Pulser cannon with the matter, enabling him to control the body of that bot- therefore, paralysing him." Pausing, Ratchet touched his chin, "Bumblebee- you saw Optimus get shot with the same Pulser cannon didn't you?" there was a whistle of agreement, the medic continued, "That must mean that Optimus is in a similar way to Bulkhead…" the medic's optics lit up, "We can find Optimus…" he whispered, his old face breaking into a wide grin, ignoring the surprised glances from the others, "As I attempt to help Bulkhead, you can work on finding Optimus!"

Laughing, Ratchet turned back to the screen.

"Um… Ratchet?" Arcee stepped forward, her voice dull with disbelief, "_How_ exactly? He's most probably on the Decepticon warship, which is cloaked and took Starscream _months_ to find, and, oh yeah- _he's_ a Decepticon!" the femme reminded, hating to cut the hope of finding their leader in two.

However, the medic's optics stayed bright as he turned back around.

"Don't you get it?" he cried, throwing his bulky arms up high, "This is dark _energon_ we are speaking about- therefore- it's a type of _energon_!"

Bumblebee let out a low whistle as he grasped what the medic was saying.

"Exactly bumblebee!" Ratchet grinned, "We can track any energon on Earth- and Dark energon has a higher frequency when it comes up!"

Spinning back to the monitor, Ratchet started to type rapidly, bringing an image of the Earth on the screen, then nodding to Raf, the boy added his own piece of code to the equation, bringing up a small purple dot.

"Optimus…" Arcee breathed, "How did yo-"

His smile faltering, Ratchet shook his head,

"No, not Optimus- Bulkhead." He explained, his enthusiasm slipping slightly, "Rafael just fine tuned the sensors, so that we can pick up any dark energon signs, no matter how small." He held up a finger as Arcee was about to jump in, "But- without more tinkering, we can only receive Intel from a 100 click radius, showing that around the base, the only dark energon is in Bulkhead's energon."

Taking a step forward, the medic put his hands behind his back,

"Arcee. Bumblebee. You both need to complete any orders Rafael give to you, for he understands this limited technology, and you don't." turning sharply, Ratchet faced the unconscious Autobot, "Meanwhile, I will perform an energon replant on Bulkhead, in order to collect all of the dark energon."

Facing the small group he sighed, and rubbed his temple plate,

"This could be our only shot at finding Optimus, therefore, speed is of the upmost importance."

The medic gave a final nod to the smallest human, then made his way over to his patient,

"Bumblebee, help me move Bulkhead…"

**WE MAY FIND HIM AFTER ALL! YAY! OR BOO DEPENDING ON HOW EVIL YOU ARE... (;**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN AS I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW MYSELF YET!**


	8. Not even you are immune to injury

**Chapter 7**

**Optimus POV**

Several times the leader of destruction had returned to taunt the Prime, however- Optimus feared that he could not hold out for much longer.

Wounds covered his chest plates, all weeping energon after each torturous encounter, spilling down his sides, creating blue pools underneath his paralysed form. His legs were much in the same way, as was his face. All the cuts only shallow, yet the humiliation going much deeper, right into his very spark.

From his left, Optimus could make out a faint whoosh as the thundering footfalls of Megatron entered the prison once again.

"Ahh, Orion," the dark lord sighed the way he had come to during the sessions together, fully aware of the added pain the name caused, "How are you feeling?" mock sympathy.

"Why do you continue to do… this Megatron?" Optimus felt his voice weakening as he spoke, his strength continuing to ebb away.

Looking down, the Decepticon flashed his pointed teeth, his purple eyes glowing,

"Why? I will tell you why, _old friend_," he spat the last words, reminding the Prime of his dear friend Ratchet, "_You_, Optimus Prime, are the reason for this war's continuation, _you_ will continue your pathetic fight, even when _you_ are the only Autobot left alive. _Your_ determination has spurred on your team, leading to their destruction and suffering."

At the statement, Optimus' optics widened, releasing a mocking laugh from Megatron.

"It never occurred to you did it?" he hissed, "that every time you sent them into battle, you were just playing their lives without a care of the outcome." Megatron brought out his sword arm, the weapon glinting in the faded light, "But_ I_, Optimus Prime am merely doing your team a favour- the war has been won, now you are under _my_ control, and they can all _surrender_ peacefully, their sparks intact."

Optimus shook his head, ignoring the grinding from his joints as he stained against the dark energon,

"No, Megatron…" the prime attempted to keep his voice steady, yet his voice box wavered with the effort of speech, "My team do, not… need me in order, to… win this war."

The only effect this statement had upon the dark lord was a momentary silence, which then was broken by his cruel laughs,

"Oh, Optimus!" the Decepticon roared, "You have grown naive as your meeting with the all spark becomes inevitable." Megatron paused, "And it is_ I _who will deliver you to it."

The sword came down, sharp and fast, cutting deep into the Prime's chest plates, carving through the metal as if it were paper.

Optimus held in the scream that burned his throat, not willing to give Megatron any more pleasure from his pain.

The dark lord grinned,

"I can see you flinch Optimus, you cannot lie to me. I can feel your pain stab through the dark energon- go on, make my day… _scream._"

Still the Prime stayed silent.

"Still nothing?" Megatron hissed, his sword falling onto Optimus' left leg, sparks flying.

The Autobot moaned slightly, his Optics closing in pain.

"More Optimus! You can't hold on forever! Not even you are immune to injury!" the sword cut deeper, energon flowing fast from the wound.

This time, Optimus screamed. He could feel the weapon inside of his limb, moving between his wires, severing important arteries.

Megatron flashed his teeth, his purple optics glowing,

"Finally, Optimus! Now the fun really starts!"

The Decepticon leader ripped his sword out of the Prime's leg, flicking the blue energon from the blade so that it slashed onto the floor, all the time, savouring his nemesis' moans of pain.

Megatron retracted his sword, then moved his hand to the small table beside the operating slab, his sharp fingers running across the various tools of destruction, hesitating upon the spinning drill. He lifted it high, so that Optimus could clearly see it, then switched it on.

Slowly, his face splitting into an evil grin, Megatron moved the tool towards Optimus' face, the tip facing the Prime's optic.

Straining hard against the dark energon, Optimus tried to pull away from the drill, but it kept moving closer.

And closer.

And closer.

He shut his optics, but then the Decepticon pried it open once again with the power of the dark energon flowing through his veins.

The tip was nearly touching now, the spinning metal filling Optimus' vision.

Then, metal touched metal, and the Prime's scream could be heard all through the warship, closely followed by Megatron's cackle of glee…

**ONCE AGAIN- SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**REVIEW SUGGESTIONS.**

**Also to **Bluefeather4299, **thanks for all the reviews! Keep guessing people!**


End file.
